weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Polkarama!
Lyrics: Let's get it started, ha Let's get it started in here Let's get it started, ha Let's get it started in here Let's get it started, ha Let's get it started in here And the bass keeps runnin', runnin' And runnin', runnin' And runnin', runnin' And runnin', runnin' I say, "Don't you know?" You say you don't know I say, "Take me out!" I say, "You don't show. Don't move, time is slow." I say, "Take me out!" Beverly Hills That's where I want to be Gimme, gimme Living in Berevly Hills Beverly Hills Rolling like a celebrity Gimme, gimme Living in Berevly Hills And birds go flying at the speed of sound To show you how it all began Birds came flying from the underground If you could see it then you'd understand And we'll all float on okay And we'll all float on All right already We'll all float on Now don't you worry We'll all float on All right Feel good! Feel good! Feel good! Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha?! Don't cha!, don't cha!, don't cha?! Somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential Well, I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around Hey! Hey! Hey! I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep goin' 'til you hit the spot, whoa! I'll take you to the candy shop, yeah Boy, one taste of what we got, uh-huh We'll have you spendin' all you got, come on Keep goin' 'til you hit the spot, whoa! When the pimp's in the crib, ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at you Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Come Mr. DJ, song pon da replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the floor wantin' some more what Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? Hey mister Please, Mr. DJ Tell me if you hear me Turn the music up She take my money (she take my money) When I'm in need (when I'm in need) Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed (friend indeed) Oh, she's a gold digger (ooh) Way over town (way over town) That digs on me Hey, Hey! Now, I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger But she ain't messin' with no broke, broke Now, I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger But she ain't messin' with no broke, broke Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head But I ain't sayin' she's a Gold, gold digger Gold, gold digger Gold, gold digger Hey! Back to Polkarama! Polkarama!